A Thousand Years
by GeminiRoseHearts
Summary: Bro Strider and Granda Harley, which is to say Dirk Strider and Jake English, have not seen each other for many, many years. Each think the other has forgotten the love that still hurts and burns inside them. Nightmares haunt them both, and all Jade and Dave know is their guardians miss someone dear to them. And they are determined to fix that. R: M for smut JakeDirk. I own nothing
1. Chapter 1: Jake

Summary: Bro Strider and Granda Harley, which is to say Dirk Strider and Jake English, have not seen each other for many, many years. Each think the other has forgotten the love that still hurts and burns inside them. Nightmares haunt them both, and all Jade and Dave know is their guardians miss someone dear to them. And they are determined to fix that.

Characters: Dirk (Bro) Strider, (Grandpa) Jake English, Jade Harley, Dave Strider

Pairing:Jake (Grandpa) x Dirk (Bro)

Rating: Rated M for some hardcore smut in some chapters

Hello friends! I'm sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I've been so busy these past months (or has it been a year?). Anyway, I promise I'll try and catch things up a bit more. Here's an idea I had a few weeks ago. I was listening to the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri when I got the idea from the song. Sorry the chapters are pretty short (still more of a one-shot writer). Enjoy, please R&R, and I'll try to update soon!

-Alley Cat

* * *

_You look out the window up at the night sky. It was a beautiful night, no clouds, the stars were out, and a full moon. Almost too beautiful. Everything else seemed normal, sitting in the apartment you had long ago been brought and raised in. Nothing different, nothing out of place. There was a knock on the door, and you went to answer it. The thought was put from your mind when at the door, was your friend, your best bro. The love of your lonely life._

_"Golly good evening, Mr. Strider!" he exclaimed, his handsome deep green eyes sparkling at the sight of you. Just those eyes and his cheerful smile sent your heart racing and your muscles weak._

_"Hey English. Come in." You invite him in, wondering why he was here. Indeed, he had not called and announced his arrival. This was a complete surprise, and it was making you jittery and nervous, though your stoic face would never show that. Instead, you ask him as you close the door, "So Jake, what brings you here?"_

_"Why, I brought a movie for us to watch! It's the latest scary movie, and I thought 'Well gosh, what better way to enjoy a spooky film than with your best friend!'" Oh, so that's why he came. You can't say your disappointed; you're happy he showed up. You just wished he showed up for a different reason. Though, you supposed, it would seem a little 'in your dreams' if he had just shown up in the middle of the night to tell you his undying love for you._

_Nah, you were okay with just the movie for tonight. You nodded, and took the movie he was holding out to you, saying, "Alright. I'll go put the movie in, and turn off the lights. Go ahead and sit on the couch. You know the drill."_

_He smiled, because he indeed did know the drill. You two had had several movie nights like this before, wether planned or unplanned. It's what best bros did._

_Putting in the DVD and turning off the lights just as you said, Jake took the remote and started the movie just as you sat down. You left at least three inches between you two, wanting to seem friendly but not giving away 'Oh my god Jake English, I am madly in love with you.' The movie started and you watched nonchalantly as blood splashed across the screen._

* * *

_"Oh god...oh god! Dirk, did you SEE THAT? It moved so fast!"_

_The way Jake was clinging to you was providing no circulation for your brain, but you didn't mind. He was sitting close to you and holding you (albeit like a teddy bear), so you were happy._

_"Calm down Jake, the monster is insi-ACK!" You were cut off as a girl's scream echoed from the movie, and Jake squeezed you tightly, cutting off your air supply. He held on tightly, and you flailed about, trying to escape his grasp. He didn't let go, and you gave up, going limp, just as the movie ended in a buzz of TV static._

_Jake was your best friend, and your crush, but that wouldn't stop you from pulling the biggest prank on him in the history of pranks, as revenge for nearly choking you to death. As the TV went onto silent credits, you played dead, forcing yourself to take small, undetectable breaths, and keeping you eyes half open and glassy. Jake was so going to get it._

_The said boy stopped shaking and whimpering, and released you slightly, cradling your slender body and staring at you._

_"D-dirk?...what are you?...This isn't funny old chap!..." He was panicking now, not able to feel your breathing and certainly not thinking to check your pulse. "Dirk? Dirk! Oh god, the movie was cursed, it was haunted, and now he's dead...what have I-"_

_Fast as lightning, you reanimate and grab his shoulders, gurgling out a strangled shriek. Jake screamed as well, shoving you away from him. He only stopped when you were smiling, silently chuckling, to which he pouted angrily, saying, "Strider! That wasn't funny at all! Gosh darn, I almost had a bloody heart attack..."_

_He cut off, as did you, when you both realized you were giggling. It was a silly, girly sounding giggle, and god did you HATE IT. Now Jake had heard it when you let it slip. Congratulations, Dirk Strider. You officially look and sound like a dork._

_As soon as you turned away and stopped smiling, Jake knew something was wrong._

_"Old chap? What's wrong? I'm not that mad at you for the prank..." he said, concerned and moving closer to you._

_"No it's just...I have a really stupid and dorky laugh and you just heard it..." You try to explain, but you blush anyways, embarrassed, sure he's going to laugh at you._

_Instead, he says and does the thing you least expect._

_"...I think it's adorable."_

_He kissed you._

_Your mind shut down._

_He was kissing you. Jake English was kissing you, Dirk Strider. You felt his tongue brush at your bottom lip, asking politely if he could invade you mouth._

_Why are earth would you deny him? You let him in, opening your mouth and letting your tongue meet his, twining with it, rubbing against it, as the quiet room filled with the sound of you two breathing quickly and the quiet noises of your shared kiss, coupled briefly with the clack of Jake's and yours glasses as you removed both of them and set them aside._

_Climbing into his lap, he pulled your hips down, and his crotch ground into yours. It felt good, lustfully good, as pleasure washed throughout your body. A moan escaped your throat, and you held the back of Jake's head, bringing him closer to further deepen the kiss. It felt so good, so good, and-oh god, was that a hand on your ass? Yes, he was running his hands along your ass, feeling up the surface and squeezing it slightly. You gasp, and he broke the kiss to lay you down on the couch. You don't protest, this has always been what you've only ever dreamed about. Your only hope was this wasn't another wet dream you'd wake up and be disappointed about._

_You gasp again when you felt Jake slide a finger into your ass, moving it and stretching you. So preoccupied by your thoughts, you hadn't realized when he unbuckled and pulled down his and your pants and underwear. Now, you just tried to bear the small twinge of pain as he stuck in a second finger, scissoring you before sliding in a third and stretching you completely. Pulling his fingers out, you felt empty only for a second before Jake slid his entire arousal into you and the pleasure hit you full force._

_You moan; it felt so good, so sinfully good all you can do is softly beg, "F-faster~" He complies, thrusting in and out at a quicker pace, hitting deeper with each thrust. Moans and grunts and the clashing of skin on skin played through the room, and you could hardly think through the delightful haze that clouded your pleasure fried mind._

_Jake got rougher, more erotic, and god, you loved every second of it. He looked so sexy, so hot, with his tan skin dripping and his muscular body moving above you. You begged him to keep going, because damn, you were so close, and if you didn't cum soon you were sure you would die. You got your wish when barely a minute later, you came, splattering your shirt as you moaned, "J-jake...!"_

_In turn, a minute later, Jake moaned, "Oh, Dirk~" and spilled inside of you, the warm liquid filling you and causing you to shiver. You let your head fall back, letting out a tired breath as he pulled himself out. Your shirt was filthy, and you were exhausted, but Jake thought before you did. He pulled off your shirt, cleaning you up and slipping on your underwear, before slipping on his own boxers and picking you up bridal style to carry you to your room. He laid you down, and you curled up ready to sleep. He did not lay down with you, but kissed your forehead, whispering, "I love you." You were about to ask why he didn't lay down with you, when the worst possible thing happened._

_He started to fade, melting into darkness. He had a sad look on his face, as he slowly became nothing more than a dim outline. You watched in horror, almost unable to say anything. When he was nearly gone, you found your voice._

_"No..." You cry, "Jake! I love you too! Please don't leave me!" You try to move, but you were too tired, and your body to heavy. It felt like a thousand rocks were piled on your body, and you couldn't move, your arms and legs restrained while your body felt like it was permanently glued to the mattress._

_The dark shadow that was left of Jake disappeared, along with the room, and everything in it. The walls slowly seemed to turn into air and disappear in darkness, the ceiling shrunk until it was nothing, and the floor even dissolved into black. all contents of the room vanished, along with the mattress you felt weighed down upon just seconds before the room faded. There was just you._

_Alone._

_It was no longer warm, no longer comfortable. You were floating in cold, prickling darkness, completely isolated. Something warm flowed down you cheeks. You were crying._

_The tears flowed down your face and plummeting into the darkness below, no sound of them landing echoing back to you._

_"Jake..." you whisper._

_"Jake...Jake...no...JAAKE!"_

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that. Sorry I'm a little rusty in writing fanfics, haven't had the time recently. I'll try to update within a week's time, in the meantime, thanks for reading, and please leave a review! It would help me out a lot.

-Alley Cat


	2. Chapter 2: Who is Jake?

Finally, another chapter. Sorry this is so late (for those of you who bothered to read this). I'm working on the next chapter, and I will soon be done with this fanfiction and can work on another.

Anyways, enough of my ranting.

Enjoy~

-Alley Cat

* * *

Dirk awoke. He was screaming. Screaming like he had never screamed before. He shot up in bed, sitting up as he howled.

"JAKE! JAKE!" he was shouting, not even aware of all the noise he was making, blinded by his own panic. Of course, being not the only person living in the apartment, his yelling didn't go unnoticed.

Seconds after he had first shrieked 'Jake', his little brother, Dave Strider, came crashing in. He slammed the door open, looking a mixture of pissed and worried, and said, "Dude, Bro! Why the fuck are screaming at two in the damn morning?"

Dirk had stopped screaming be then. He sat there in bed, staring at Dave uncomprehendingly. He was shaking, in a cold sweat from his dream turned nightmare. His usual hat wasn't on, and his spiky titanium blond hair stuck out.

Without his pointed shades on, Dave could see full view of Dirk's orange eyes with his own red ones. He could see the tears rolling down his pale cheeks.

"Woah, Bro...are you crying?" Dave asked, shocked. Bro had never cried in front of him before, and had always told Dave to never cry. Bro was strong. What could he have dreamt about that reduced him to tears? The younger Strider knew whatever it was, it must be deep and personal with Bro, because his guardian wouldn't cry easily.

Dirk realized that Dave could see his tears, and quickly shrub bed them away, saying, "Uh...never mind, lil' man. Sorry for waking you. Nothing's wrong, you can go back to sleep."

Dave knew that clearly, something WAS wrong, but he also knew that when his older brother laid back down and rolled over, that meant their conversation was over, end of discussion. Taking it as his dismissal, Dave left his bro's room and back to his, laying down and trying to fall asleep again. He eventually managed it, but that one, single question still rang through his mind:

_What had Bro dreamt about?_

Nearly seven hours later, at around 9 in the morning, Dave awoke again. Feeling sticky and still a bit tired in the hot Texas summer heat, he went and cleaned himself up in the bathroom before going into the kitchen. Bro was already up, cooking for once, still dressed in his boxers and over large shirt.

Wait, over large shirt? Dave looked closer. That shirt used to fit Bro perfectly just four weeks ago. And now it was hanging loosely off of him? Had he lost weight? Certainly, Dave suspected his bro had been getting nightmares for weeks now, causing him to lose sleep (hence the dark circles forming under his usually bright orange eyes). That previous nights was the first time Bro had ever woken up screaming however. Before Dave could think more on the subject, Bro had served pancakes and eggs on a plate and left in on the table for the younger Strider, before retreating into his own room.

Dave sat down at the table, eating nearly all of the pancakes and eggs before realizing something rather obvious: Bro hadn't eaten anything. Still having some food left for a decent meal, he stood and followed his brother into his room.

Walking down the hall, and avoiding Lil' Cal at one point, he spied Bro's bedroom door open just a crack, and peaked through it.

Bro was changing into his day clothes. He pulled off the white shirt he had been sleeping in, and the younger brother was indeed confirmed of his suspicions. Bro was thinner than what he normally was, having lost both weight and some muscle. As he slipped on his white collared shirt, it wasn't fitting him properly in some places. His pants all together were falling off his thin hips as he put them on, and he was forced to tighten his usual belt to nearly the smallest setting just to prevent the pants from sliding off his waist. Pausing after he dressed himself, he stared out the window, spacing out, looking defeated and sad in the sunlight.

A minute passed before he moved, walking out of his room. Dave moved aside quickly, saying as Bro passed, "Dude, if you're hungry, I left some food...", but Bro paid him no mind. He walked down the hallway slowly, sitting in a chair facing a window in the the living room, staring once again stoically at nothing.

Though he was there, his physical form sat in the chair, Dave knew Bro's mind was some where else, thinking of someone or something.

'_ "JAKE! JAKE!" '_

He had been screaming about someone called Jake.

"Who's Jake?" asked Dave, leaning on the doorframe.

"Somebody...really important to me." his brother answered.

Taking it from his tone of voice, Dave said, "Like...a romantically special person?"

Bro nodded.

"Like a fuck-buddy?"

"No, not somebody I would use for my own benefit. Jake was...special, to me. And I still have feelings for him..."

"So why don't you tell him?"

"It's been years since we talked. He probably doesn't even remember me."

"Bet you're wrong..."

"..."

His silence put an end to the conversation. The cool kid didn't understand his older sibling in a lot of ways, despite him being his brother, but Dave did know this:

Bro was falling apart at the seams, because memories of a person called Jake had come back to haunt him.

He had to do something before they destroyed his brother beyond repair.

But...who is Jake?

* * *

Yeah, that chapter was a little lame. Hope you liked it though. I will be updating a new chapter VERY soon, I promise.

-Alley Cat


	3. Chapter 3: Dirk

Oh my god, so sorry for not updating sooner! Anyways, sorry if this chapter seems almost exactly like the first one, but I needed some material to set the following chapter up with, so I needed to write this. Anyways, try to enjoy this chapter, and hopefully the nest one won't be as sucky.

-Alley Cat

* * *

Chapter 3: Dirk

_You look up into the clear, night sky. It was a spectacular night. No clouds blocked the stars, nor obscure a full moon. It seemed just too perfect. Currently, you were walking through the lively, noisy sprawl of the city complex your best friend and secret crush lived in. You had bought a scary movie, and you were determined to watch it with him. As you made your way to his apartment, you thought to yourself how you couldn't wait to see his absolutely adorable face and hear his cute voice. _

_Walking into the lobby floor, you walk to the elevator and summon a lift. How convenient for him to live on the top floor. As soon as the lift arrived, you hopped in, pressed the top floor, and waiting patiently. Time went by faster than expected, and before your thoughts could catch up with you, you were stepping out of the elevator and walking out onto the floor, nervously going and knocking on his door._

_"Golly good evening, Mr. Strider!" you greeted him as he opened the door. You couldn't see his orange eyes behind his dark shades, but the corners of his mouth lifted ever so slightly as he replied, "Hey English. Come in." Just hearing his voice and seeing him almost made you drop to the floor._

_He motioned you in, probably wondering why you were here. You had not called and announced your arrival. You wanted it to have been a surprise, and you hoped it was (considering you could never read Dirk's expressionless face). As he closed the door, he asked you, "So Jake, what brings you here?"_

_"Why, I brought a movie for us to watch! It's the latest scary movie, and I thought 'Well gosh, what better way to enjoy a spooky film than with your best friend!'" You reply cheerily. Personally, you just wished you could admit you really came over to try and somehow confess your love for the Strider, plus probably bone him in the process. It was a pretty far fetched thought that Dirk could possibly love you back. After all, he had never struck you as being gay._

_You guess you just had to do with the movie for tonight. He nodded, saying, "Alright. I'll go put the movie in, and turn off the lights. Go ahead and sit on the couch. You know the drill." _

_You smiled. You two had had a movie nights more times than either of you could count, so there was a basic routine that became know simply as 'the drill'._

_Putting in the DVD and turning off the lights was Dirk's job, while you took the remote and started the movie just as the blond sat down. He sat separate a from you by a little bit, and you kind of wishes you could close the gap and have him right next to you. 'Keep it in your pants, English. Don't ruin this.' The movie started and you jumped as blood splashed across the screen._

_Maybe this wasn't such a great idea._

_"Oh god...oh god! Dirk, did you SEE THAT? It moved so fast!"_

_You clung desperately unto Dirk you were so terrified out of your mind, you were sure you'd cry, which would NOT be cool if Dirk saw you. Speaking of him, he was sitting closer to you while you hugged him close. The perfect comfort object._

_"Calm down Jake, the monster is insi-ACK!" Dirk cut off as a high pitched shriek echoed from the movie, and you held on tightly to your friend. So terrified you were, you didn't notice Dirk desperately trying to escape your grip, gasping for much needed air. Still shivering in fear, you only notice something was up when the Strider went still in your arms._

_The TV went onto silent credits, after a minute of silver-gray static. Dirk didn't move in your arms. You realized he was limp and still, with his breathing seemingly gone. Oh my god._

_Immediately, you stopped shaking and whimpering, and loosened your tight embrace slightly, cradling his slender, fragile body and staring at him. _

_"D-dirk?...what are you?...This isn't funny old chap!..." You were panicking now. you felt for any sign of breathing. Nothing. You checked for a pulse. Nothing. The video store owner had told you the movie was haunted. Why didn't you listen? Oh god, oh god, he's gone. "Dirk? Dirk! Oh god, the movie was cursed, it was haunted, and now he's dead...what have I-" _

_Before you could even register everything that was happening, Dirk came back to life and grabbed your shoulders, screaming. You also screamed, shoving him away from you. You only stopped yelling when Dirk started smiling and quietly chuckling, to which you pout angrily, saying, "Strider! That wasn't funny at all! Gosh darn, I almost had a bloody heart attack..." _

_You heard a noise. The cutest noise in the world. The most adorable, sweetest, darling little noise. You heard Dirk giggle. As he did, you cut off, as did he, when you both realized he was giggling._

_He turned away for you and stopped smiling. You were never the sharpest tool in the shed, yes you admit, but even you knew when something was up._

_"Old chap? What's wrong? I'm not that mad at you for the prank..." you say, concerned. Why had Dirk suddenly gone quiet? Was he worried you were mad at him? You scooted closer to Dirk._

_"No it's just...I have a really stupid and dorky laugh and you just heard it..." He was desperately trying to explain, blushing pink with embarrassment, and looking away._

_You didn't think it was dorky or stupid at all._

_"...I think it's adorable." _

_You leaned forward and kissed him, connecting your lips._

_Electricity seemed spark. You poke out your tongue, brushing at Dirk's bottom lip, asking politely if you could invade his mouth. He gladly accepted the invitation, and your kiss deepened, your tongues meeting and intertwining as the faint sounds of vibrated moans and breathing heavily through the nose echoed in the near empty room. You felt your glasses leave your face as he removed both your glasses and his shades, setting them aside somewhere on the floor._

_He climbed into your lap, straddled your legs. You grab his curved, shaped hips and yanked them down, his growing arousal grinding into yours. You both moan; pleasure oozed through your body, and by the sounds of it, Dirk's too. The blond gripped the black hair on the back of your head and forced the kiss to deepen more, wanting more. Letting your hands wander, they slid down Dirk's hips, and ventured downwards toward his shapely, absolutely lovely ass. Oh, how you loved that ass. Feeling it up slowly, you grabbed it with both hands in one quick movement, and he broke the kiss to gasp in surprise. _

_Not wasting one moment, you stand with him in your arms and lay him on the couch. Climbing on top of him, you made quick work of unbuckling and removing his pants, while quickly sliding down his boxers along with it. Sitting up slightly to remove your own pants and boxers, you sucked on three fingers, getting them well lubricated before sliding the first one inside Dirk._

_He winced, and gasped; you couldn't blame him, it did hurt to some extent. He was tough however, and didn't show much pain as you stuck in a second and third finger, fully preparing him before withdrawing your fingers. You spit in your hand-the only lube you had available at the moment-and smeared it over your cock. Once you deemed yourself slick enough to not hurt Dirk, you shoved yourself into his entrance._

_You both moan; it felt too good, all the pleasure were over whelming your senses. All you were able to do is hear and feel. You here the Strider moan softly, "F-faster~", and you gladly succumb, thrusting in and out faster, with each force every time. All you could hear were Dirk's lovely moans, your quiet grunting, and the sound of your hips hitting his. As you glanced down at him, you took the time to admire the pale, slender beauty that was Dirk Strider panting, flushed, and moaning under you._

_Unconsciously, you began to thrust more roughly, more erotically. He moaned louder at that, so you continued, not seeming to be hurting him and definitely feeling nothing but pleasure yourself. He begged, begged you to keep going and honestly, you didn't need his encouragement as you went deeper, went harder, as you tried to find release soon in this unbearably fiery heat called Dirk. _

_The said male came first, cumming over his chest and stomach. His entrance clenched tightly around you, and you moaned, "Oh, Dirk~" and released inside Dirk, the sudden warmth causing him to shiver. Slumping unto him, you knew he was probably more tired than you were, you rested for a minute before peeking a glance at him. Indeed, he was still panting and exhausted, so you took initiative. Careful removing his dirtied shirt along with your own, you tossed them aside and slipped on your boxers, in turn putting Dirk's on for him (seeing as he was on the brink of passing out). Hoisting him up in the bridal carrying style, you carried him off to his room, laying him down gently on the bed. He curled up almost instantaneously. You kissed his forehead, whispering, "I love you." He stared at you with bright orange eyes. You waited for minute, and just as you were about to go around and lie down with him, darkness gathered at the corners of your vision._

_You felt yourself dissolving. Your feet, hands, and body started to fade, like slowly disintegrating into thin air. Soon you were nothing more than a ghost, a shadow. Nearly the whole time, Dirk looked horrified. Only as your hearing began to fade did he beg._

_"No..." He cried, "Jake! I love you too! Please don't leave me!" You wanted to stay, hearing him beg like that broke your heart. It was like barbed wire was being slowly wrapped around your heart, your throat constricting, and you tried fruitlessly to move or reach out to Dirk. _

_Too late. Your vision faded, and you were now in a dark, cold, black world. Your body reappeared, but you were floated suspended and alone in the empty void. Realizing you now existed, you called out again._

_"Dirk! Dirk where are you!?"_

_You realized no one would here you. No one else was hear. Tears once again came forth and spilled into the cold nothingness._

_"Dirk, no...DIIIIRK!"_

* * *

Please R & R, it would help me out a lot.

-Alley Cat


	4. Chapter 4: With Time, Love Hurts

I updated two chapter today since the previous one was pretty shitty. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter better (and don't hate me and my writing). More chapters are on the way, I'm just a little swamped with school work. Try to enjoy what I could scrap together.

-Alley Cat

* * *

Chapter 4: With Time, Love Hurts

"DIRK! NO, DIIIRRRK!"

The funny thing about living on a remote tropical island in a large house is that the sound echoes just fine, but you have no neighbors to disturb, unless you count the large monsters and beasts that howled in response to the anguished cry.

Jake sat up in bed, screaming his head off, and reaching out for something or someone that wasn't there. His deep green eyes flashed with horror in the faint moonlight, it's silver light reflecting on the glistening tears flowing down the man's cheeks. The crash of a door slamming open, and the hurried footsteps told that Jake's screams have not gone unnoticed by the large house's other resident.

Jade Harley slammed the door to her grandfather's room open, dressed in her night gown and panting from running straight down two flights of stairs. Her round glasses had been hastily shoved unto her face, and she looked alarmed as she said over her grandpa's screams, "Grandpa! Grandpa, what's wrong, why are you screaming?!"

"Wh...what?" he replied, confused. He had stopped screaming about half way through Jade's words. He had also put down his outstretched arm, as he looked quite stupid with it extended.

"You were screaming, and I woke up and heard you, so I ran down here and you were sitting up and yelling, and...Grandpa, what's wrong, you're crying..." Jade was stunned. Never before had her guardian cried. He was a rough and tough man, who loves adventure and wouldn't cry even if you broke every bone in his body. But now, he was sitting there with shining tears running down his cheeks. Had he had a nightmare?

"Um...it's, it's nothing, sweetheart, do go back to sleep, and sorry for waking you..." Grandpa Harley said, rolling over and pretending to fall back asleep. Jade furrowed her brow, but she deemed the conversation over by Grandpa's body language, and went back to her room.

It was an hour and a half since Jade had woken up to Grandpa's screams. She was still pondering on what he had (most likely) had a nightmare on. She figured it would have something to do with the name he had been screaming.

"Dirk..." she whispered to herself, her slightly buck teeth chewing on her bottom lip as she rolled over in her bed. "Who on earth is Dirk?"

The dark haired girl was worried; worried about her grandfather. She could tell throughout the past couple days, he hasn't gotten much sleep. Dark bags lined under his eyes, his green eyes duller then it's usual adventurous shine. On the topic of adventures, Grandpa hadn't been on any, instead just wandering around the house and staring outside. He wasn't his normal self. It was all because of the nightmares Jade knew he'd been having. It was all because someone called Dirk.

Looking at her alarm clock, seeing the time to be 4:00 am, Jade knew she would never get back to sleep with all this on her mind. So instead, she grabbed her laptop and went on Pesterchum. She knew it was pointless, as none of her friends would be on at this time. But to her surprise, Dave seemed to be online.

Needing someone to talk to, she message him.

- gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

GG: dave?

GG: why are you up so early?

TG: oh hey jade.

TG: i just got a lot on my mind is all

GG: yeah me too. my grandpa is worrying me

TG: whys that?

GG: well you see hes been having a lot of nightmares lately and hed wake up screaming

GG: it would always be the same name too

GG: somebody called dirk

On the other end of the line, in his apartment in Texas, Dave was stunned. Though it was 4 in the morning, Dave had been up nearly most of the night worrying...no, more like pondering about his sibling's nightmares and obvious distraction and health degradation. Now, reading the name Jade mentioned, he was pretty sure his Bro's real name was Dirk, judging by the name on the electric bill that his sibling often left on the kitchen counter.

The young teen had a hunch. So he leaned back over his computer and typed a message to Jade.

TG: say your grandpas name wouldnt happen to be jake would it?

GG: actually yes!

GG: how did you know :O

TG: well you see my bro has been having nightmares too and he wakes up screaming about someone called jake

GG: woah really?

TG: yeah my bro mentioned something about liking him romantically

TG: i think they used to be a thing

GG: oh they must miss each other :(

GG: thats why they're having nightmares

TG: yeah

TG: ...

TG: hey i have a crazy idea lets get them together as a surprise

GG: yeah totally! i can tinker with my grandpas transporter a little and send him some where and ill help you mess with something that can transport your bro

TG: cool idea jade lets do it

GG: okay :)))) ill get back to you soon

TG: cool

- gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] -

- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG] -

Jade put her computer away and got out of bed. She had work to do.

* * *

I hope you liked that piece of shit. Reviews will help me write, so please leave one, I encourage you~

-Alley Cat


End file.
